Systems for cooperation between a vehicular device such as a navigation system and a mobile terminal such as a smart phone have been proposed (see, e.g., Patent Document 1). In one form of such systems, a destination can be set in the navigation system by using an application installed on the smart phone.    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-H06-337218 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,061)
In the conventional system for cooperation between a vehicular device and a mobile terminal, only one destination can be set by the smart phone. If a destination is set by the smart phone, the navigation system sets this destination as a new destination. Thus, any destination that has already been set is deleted. Accordingly, in order to search for a route including a plurality of destinations, a user is required to first perform an operation of setting one destination by the smart phone and then perform an operation of setting the remainder of the destinations by the navigation system. In this regard, there still remains room for improvement in the conventional system for cooperation between a vehicular device and a mobile terminal.